


Time for Honesty

by nanuk_dain



Series: Pacific Rim Manips [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Emotional, Fanart, I Love You, Intimacy, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Team Hot Dads, strong feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't men of many words. They didn't need words to communicate. But right now Herc needs Stacker to know with absolute certainty how he feels. He might never get another chance to say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Honesty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raine_Wynd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/gifts).



> A lot of love and work went into this manip and I'd really really love to know what you think about it! Also, you might want to take a closer look - the devil's in the details ^_^
> 
> @ Raine_Wynd: Can I bribe you into writing more Herc/Stacker with this one? You write feelings soooo well... ^_^ (oh, and hawt scenes, too XD)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/106079/106079_original.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Last Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360603) by [Raine_Wynd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd)




End file.
